


Life is art

by Beatonen



Category: RWBY
Genre: College AU, F/F, Modern AU kinda, Semblances doesnt exist, but faunus does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 20:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10316810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatonen/pseuds/Beatonen
Summary: Yang waits for her friend Sun, but he doesn't show up, and decides to take a nap on a bench in the park.Blake can't find something to draw as she wander around the park.





	

“I bet he won’t be coming, again” she muttered to herself, unlocking her cellphone’s screen to see if she had missed his text. “He’s fifteen minutes late!”

She sighed, sitting back on the bench and pocketing her phone, toying with a strand of blonde hair falling from her ponytail. She was supposed to meet her friend Sun, but he had the very irritating habit of not showing up without telling anyone. She just hoped it wasn’t the case, this time. She was so tired, but she had come all this way because it’s been a long time since she spent some time with her friends… College life could be a real pain in the ass, sometimes. She looked to her left, where the trail surrounded by trees leaded to a park where children were running and laughing. She listened to the soft swishing of the wind in the leaves above her head, the caress of the breeze on her skin, the warmth of the sun on her face. She closed her eyes to completely enjoy the feeling. It was so calm, so… serein. She wished this moment would never end as she stayed like this, relaxing slowly. At some point, she thought that a little nap in this nice weather wouldn’t hurt, so she balled her jacket, lay on the bench and shoved it under her head, shifting until she was comfortable, and closed her eyes again.

 

**** 

 

“They’re moving too fast” she grumbled under her breath. “I can’t draw them.”

She let out a frustrated sigh, taking her sketchbook under her arm again and stood from the bench, leaving her spot in front of the playground. She wanted to draw, but she couldn’t decide _what_ to draw. It had been three hours since she walked out of her dorm room to try and find some inspiration, but it was fruitless, it seemed. She slowly walked up the path, looking at the trees, the birds, squirrels, the sleeping stranger on the bench, the leaves swaying in the wind- Wait what? She shook her head quickly, her dark, wavy hair fanning around her.

“I can’t believe this” she whispered, sitting on the bench on the other side of the path.

On the bench in front of her was a sleeping stranger, lying on her back, her head resting on what seemed to be a hoodie or something rolled up in a ball, her long, curvy, unruly blonde hair all around her even if she had a ponytail. She had one hand behind her head, the other resting on her stomach, and one foot flat on the bench, the other falling slightly off the edge. Blake looked at her face. She had eye bags, but now she looked… peaceful. Her lips were slightly parted, her breathing slow, deep. The faunus flicked on of her ear, still hesitant. What if she woke up? What if she didn’t want me to do her portrait? She looked up at the sun; she still had more or less than three hours until the lighting will be gone. She looked down at the blonde again, biting her lips. At the same time, the stranger’s chest rose up, and a soft sigh escaped her parted lips, shifting slightly. Blake took her decision. She opened her sketchbook, and slowly, began her drawing.

 

**** 

 

The sudden flutter of a nearby bird’s wings woke her, blinking tiredly her eyes open, and a soft gasp made her eyes look towards her right. The first thing she focused on was yellow-gold eyes, her gaze so intensely focused on her that she felt a blush coming up her face. Then she looked slightly down, and the woman was clutching for dear life at was seemed to be a sketchbook, but she couldn’t see what the drawing was. Blonde eyebrows furrowed as she looked up into golden eyes.

“Are you… drawing me?”

The woman smiled nervously, the cat ears atop raven hair drooping a little, and she shifted in her seat as a slight blush crept on her pale cheeks.

“I… Uh- Yeah. I am. I’m sorry, does it bother you? I can throw it in the trash if you li-”

“You’re drawing me?” the blonde smiled, ecstatic, the surprise making her statement looked like a question. “Oh man, I feel like I’m a muse or something! Can I see?”

She meant to stand, but the faunus raised her hand to stop her.

“Please, stay there!” she yelped, before blushing a little harder at her loud tone. “I-It’s not finished yet, and… If you don’t mind, I’d like to finish it?” She glanced up at the blonde for a second, before her eyes fell on the page in front of her. “I dare say that it’s going to be the best portrait I’ve ever done.”

“Really?” the blonde asked, lying on her back again. “I don’t mind if you finish it, seems that my friend didn’t show up anyway. Can I just have a tiny teeny peek at what you’ve done until now?” she asked, a childish, excited tone in her voice, her eyes shining.

The faunus smiled a little, and after a second of hesitation, turned her pad for the blonde to see.

“Like I said, it’s not finished. I still have a lot to do, but I’ll show it to you once it’s done. Alright?”

“Wow! This is so cool!” she beamed, clapping her hands a little. “I will totally tell that to my little sister. She’s going to be so jealous!”

She smiled and laughed, and Blake smiled again, giving instructions to the blonde to let her back in her original position. But this time, the blonde’s face was turned towards her.

“I’m Yang, by the way” the blonde said softly, as to not startle the focused faunus.

Golden eyes flickered to her, locking with Yang’s lilac ones, before glancing back to the page before her.

“Blake. It’s nice to meet you, Yang”

The blonde smiled, and decided to stay silent. Dark eyebrows slightly furrowed, creating a tiny wrinkle between then, as Blake glanced up at her once again, gently biting on her lower lip as she concentrate.

“You have a really beautiful face” the faunus blurted out suddenly, and she stilled for a second, surprised by her words, before resuming. “… To draw. I could sketch it a million times and never get tired of it.” She muttered in a hushed tone, to herself.

But the blonde smiled, a cocky grin pulling her lips.

“I heard that” she teased, winking when Blake glanced up. It’s okay with me, though.”

They stayed silent for a moment, until Yang chuckled softly.

“You know what this reminds me of?”

Blake’s eyebrows furrowed a little more as she shook her head slightly, humming questioningly, and Yang laughed again.

“’Draw me like one of your French girls, Jack.’” The blonde quoted, blinking innocently, a playful smirk on her lips.

The brunette snorted, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

“We’re clearly not on a boat that is about to sink in the ocean” the faunus grumbled playfully, still focused on her work.

“And I’m not naked” Yang added. “Which surely would have confused me, since we’re in a park and all.”

Blake rolled her eyes, shaking her head with a small smile. The blonde stopped talking for a while, but Blake could feel her gaze on her, and every time she looked up, she locked her eyes with Yang’s for a couple of seconds. And with every line she drew, she thought about how much the blonde was beautiful, how much she wanted to draw her again even though she wasn’t even finished with this one.

“I’ll be done soon” Blake announced softly.

Yang nodded, and let her eyes yet again wander on Blake’s person. She smiled as she noticed one of her cat ears flicked, a nervous twitch, probably. Somehow, she thought, it suited her. Blake was so calm and her eyes were so piercing, so intense… And yet again, lilac eyes looked up at the faunus’s face.

“You know” Yang said softly. “You have a beautiful face too. If I could draw, I’ll draw it for sure.”

Blake stilled for a second, her eyebrows raised, surprised, and a deep shade of red colored her pale cheeks before she focused on her task again.

“Um… Thanks.” She mumbled, resolutely staring at her work.

Yang smiled again, a goofy grin stamped on her face, until Blake straightened her back with a grunt.

“It’s done” she announced, massaging her lower back. “Come take a closer look.”

Yang jumped to her feet and was by her side in an instant, sitting beside the faunus as she looked at her portrait.

“Oh my gosh” she murmured, amazed. “It’s… beautiful, I mean… Look at the expression, how thoughtful I was… You even did that tiny scar I have on my forehead…”

Blake sat back on the bench, a triumphant smile on her lips.

“Do you like it?”

Yang looked at her with big, round eyes before returning her attention to the drawing.

“Are you kidding? I love it! I don’t even have words to tell how much I love it! You’re really good, Blake!”

The faunus lowered her head shyly, toying with her pencil.

“Thanks, Yang. Do you mind if I use it for my project?”

“If I _mind_?” the blonde exclaimed, staring at her with raised eyebrows. “You can show it to the world if you want! I think it’s beautiful, and you shouldn’t hide it!”

“So…” Blake frowned slightly. “Is that a yes?”

“Of course it is!” Yang snorted. “Tell you what” she said suddenly, leaning over to snatch the pencil in Blake’s hand and wrote something in the corner of an untouched page of the sketchbook. “This is my number. If you want to draw me again, for fun or for a project, call me! I’ll be your muse!”

Blake looked up, a giddy smile on her lips that matched Yang’s and she looked in bright lilac eyes, nodding her head.

“I’ll do that for sure, Yang. Thank you for letting me finish.” She added, waving at her sketchbook.

“Um, thanks to _you_ , Blake. I did nothing except being lazy and looking pretty” Yang huffed, a playful roll of her eyes making the other woman snort.

Blake stood, stretching, as she looked at the setting sun. With a sigh, she gathered her things in her bag, and pulled the strap over her shoulder as Yang stood too. The blonde extended her hand, and Blake raised a single eyebrow at it, glancing up.

“We weren’t really introduced properly. Just want to make sure I’m more than ‘the sleeping stranger’” Yang winked, having seen the temporary title of the drawing.

Blake smiled sheepishly, taking the offered hand and shaking it lightly. The blonde was taller than she thought, hand her own hand felt small and frail in Yang’s rougher, larger one.

“So… See you next time?”

“Yep! See ya, Blake!”

**Author's Note:**

> I did something that was light for a change. Kind of want to do other chapters of this, though


End file.
